Mister Itty Bitty
by ALASKANCHIKKAz
Summary: Kagome, why are you looking at me like that? DDid you just say you wanted to be alone...with me? Kagome hits on Inuyasha, which is very unusual...Leads to funny stuff RR FUNNY ONESHOT!


A/N: Okay, this story was made by me and Kat. I'm just writing it. I know some of the people that are looking at this are probably asking, "Why is she doing another one-shot, when she could be writing another chapter in her other story?" The reason is because my sister, being older and bossy, wanted me to write this one.

Hey, hey people! Don't hate me because I'm beautiful! Hate me because your boyfriend says I am…And don't yell at me for not posting in my other stories. I'm sick and can barely breathe through my nose.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and probably never will.

Mister Itty Bitty

"Since Sango has gone and took a break to pray for her dead villagers, I have decided that we all should take a break. I'm going to try and find my badger friend, farewell, Inuyasha," Miroku said. Inuyasha grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"Hey, ask him if he's seen Naraku or any signs of him, got that? After you and Sango get back we got more shard-searching to do."

"Hai, until then, Inuyasha, Kagome, I'll be seeing you," he waved goodbye as he walked away.

"So what next?" Kagome asked grabbing his arm and then began cuddling her head into it.

"U-uh," he stammered, a blush appearing. "We head back to Kaede's village so you can pack and see your family, right?" he guessed. That's what he figured she'd want, so why not let her? It would just give a good excuse to keep her here next time when she'll want to go back instead of search for the jewel shards.

"Actually, Inuyasha, I was kind of, well, hoping to stay here…with you," she said. He looked at her face surprised. He saw something there. It wasn't at all what he'd been expecting.

"Keh, I don't care," he said. She giggled.

"Good!" Then they walked back to the hut.

…When they finally got there, Kaede had left a note. It said:

_Inuyasha, Kagome, I have gone to help a village west of here. Ye two can use my hut until I return. I took Shippo along so ye both can be alone._

_Priestess Kaede_

"Inuyasha, it says we can be alone, isn't that great?" she said. He was absolutely shocked to see her looking at him in such a way. He was tempted to ask her if she was okay or not.

"Keh, so?" Kagome put on a pouting face.

"Well, don't you want to be alone…with me?" she asked interlocking her fingers with his. He hesitated. Should he say that he really truly wanted to or should he lie and say no?

"W-Wait a minute, Kagome, I-"

She cut him off. "You hate me don't you!" she said, her eyes filling with tears.

"What the heck, I never said that! Kagome, it's just…what do you mean by alone?" he asked.

"I mean, so we can, well, you know. I guess you can say get to know each other better." She said coming close to him, uncomfortably close. Inuyasha blushed. He'd NEVER seen Kagome like this. He didn't want to admit it, but he kind of…liked it.

"Kagome," he whispered. Then he tenderly kissed her lips. Soon enough they were on the hut floor making out.

"Inuyasha, can you wait a minute?" she asked. He looked at her face, she was so beautiful.

"Keh, what for?" he asked.

"I just want to change into something more…suitable, ya know?" He smirked. He stood up and walked out of the hut.

…A few minutes later he heard Kagome call for him. He opened the door and saw her in the most stunning slip lying on the floor. His eyes got big and he began drooling.

"Come on, honey bun," she said. Then as quick as he could, he started undressing. Then he took off his red hakama pants.

"Oh my gosh!" she cried out.

"What?" he asked.

"It's so…so…tiny!" she said laughing. His face turned dark deep crimson. She was laughing so hard, tears began forming in her eyes. "Miroku's is bigger than that! No, no Shippo!"

"What!" he cried out. That comment made her laughing worse.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' he cried out.

……

_BAM_

Inuyasha had rolled off the couch. He quickly sprung up and opened his eyes groggily. Looking around, he began remembering what happened. Kagome had left to her own time when everyone else was taking a break. He had come to her time to pick her up and she told him to wait on the couch.

"I must have conked out," he realized standing up. Then he heard the stomping of feet coming down the stairs.

"Hey, Inuyasha, sorry I took so long. Did you enjoy your nap and have a nice dream?" she ran up to him and then placed a hand, in a loving manner, on his chest. "Ooh, Baby-cakes, I've missed oooh, sooo much." Then, for a finishing comical touch, she winked at him.

"Ahh!" Inuyasha panicked. Kagome looked at him with cheerful eyes.

"What's with you? You know I was joking right? You look like you just finished watching a horror film…come on, Sango and Miroku are waiting for us." She walked out of her house shifting the backpack strap on her shoulder. He stayed, to try to collect himself.

'That, Kagome, wasn't a dream. That was a nightmare!No, worse...I just visited Hell.' Then he went outside and went back to his era.

THE END

A/N: I don't know exactly what to rate, so I'll just rate it PG-13 or T or whatever it is now. Tell me if I should change it. I'll go with the majority.

Thank you for reading this and please R/R! Tell me what you thought and fill me in…What's the badger's name, isn't it like Pochi or Achi or something like that?

PS: If you liked this one-shot, you should check out my others, everyone that has reviewed say its funny so tell me what you think!

Much Love from the Alaskan Chikkaz!

Cid 'N Kat


End file.
